


Are We?

by maestrotee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maestrotee/pseuds/maestrotee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delirious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are We?

Mumbling and muttering,  
foolishness flowing  
from this cavern, this traitor on my face.  
I know it yet it will not end, I cannot cease it.  
Madness for I am mad,  
I am crazed, I am delirious.  
I am ranting and raving  
and spewing forth the sludge from my soul  
for ears all over the world to hear-  
to listen  
to my madness.  
Madness that will not weigh heavy,  
that will not drag slowly through skulls,  
stirring thinks; instead a flit of a kiss,  
blowing through like wind in trees.  
For I am mad, mumbling and muttering,  
foolishness flowing from this traitor on my face.


End file.
